The Outlaws
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Manic and Tails go on a trip to Silver Valley to get away from things at home, but when they get to there, they discover something that threatens the Silver Valley itself. with the authority against them, Manic and Tails become Outlaws trying to save the city.
1. Chapter 1

Springtime on Mobius is usually a very nice, warm time of year, but not today for a certain fox. After an argument with his girlfriend, Tails leaves and makes his way through the streets. Nightfall hits and he walks to Sonics' house to talk to anyone who will listen. He knocks at the door and is answered by Manic.

"Hey, what's up" Manic greets the fox

"Nothing good. Me and Cosmo got into a bad argument and I walked out" Tails says as he walks in and takes a seat on the couch.

"Oh, go ahead, sit down, man. I wasn't doing anything…"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, I'm just screwing with Ya, go on"

Tails explains his situation to Manic, who looks like he's not too interested. Half an hour later, Tails finishes his story.

"Ah, see…There's a reason I'm not with a woman now. Too much drama and talkie-talkie feelings stuff" Manic replies, opening a can of root beer

"Didn't you get dumped?" Tails replies

"shut up" Manic says, chugging his can.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like going back and apologizing for just leaving-"

"Nah man. You left for a reason so you should stick by it. I say you should take a break from her and have some "Miles" time" that's what I would do"

"Well, I guess a little time apart would be god for both of us"

"There you go…and it just so happens I have admission tickets to a club in Silver Valley"

"Where's that?"

"A little south of here… wanna come?"

Tails stops and thinks for a few seconds then looks back at the Green hedgehog.

"What the hell, let's go" the fox answers

"Alright man, cool. I thought I was gonna have to take Knuckles or Amy" Manic replies back

Back at the house, Cosmo has been waiting for Tails to come back all day. She picks up the phone and dials his cell number when she gets a call.

"hello?" Cosmo asks

"Hey, it's me" Tails says "I'm not going be back for a little bit, me and Manic are going to Silver Valley to see some of his family"

"Oh…okay, Tails"

"Sorry I didn't call sooner, I been out all day. Anyway, bye Cosmo"

the phone hangs up.

"Goodbye, Tails…I'll miss you" Cosmo says to herself then puts the phone down.

Manic grabs a piece of paper, a pen and writes a note, then places it on a coffee table. Tails reads it over.

_Check it, me and Tails are going to see Knuckles and try to find Sonic, be back in a couple days. Catch ya on the flip side_

"Catch you on the lip side? Nobody says that anymore"

"Does it look like I care? No. now lets get outta here before Amy and Sonia come home"

Manic grabs his gym bag and walks out, locking the door. The two start to walk when suddenly Tails stops in and gets in the way.

"What?" Manic says

"I don't have any clothes or anything with me" The fox replies

"So….?"

"So, I gotta get them from my house"

"Alright, fine man. But we gotta get going after that"

Tails and Manic walk two blocks down the street and gets to The Foxes house. Tails sees the living room light on and notices Someone's inside with Cosmo. He walks inside to find Amy and Sonia sitting in the living room.

_Great__…_ Tails thinks to himself.

"Tails-" Cosmo starts

"How self centered can you be?! Look what you're doing to Cosmo-"

"I'd love to chat with you, Amy, but there's only one girl I wanna talk to right now" Tails says, cutting off Amy and pulling Cosmo into the kitchen.

"Tails, where have you been? And this stuff about leaving for a couple days…"

"Listen Cosmo, I'm sorry. I was angry earlier but I'm all good now"

"So you're not leaving?"

"No, I still am, but I'll be back soon. I think we just need a little time to ourselves, is all. Okay?"

"I understand, Tails. I'm sorry for-"

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for, baby. It's all on me. But everything will be fine when I get back, okay?"

"Okay"

Tails pulls Cosmo in for a kiss and looks into the living room. He sees Amy staring at the two so he lifts up his middle finger. He sees Amy have this angry look on her face and lets go of Cosmo. He goes upstairs to get his things, then quickly comes back down. As he walks by the living room, he reads a text from Manic.

_Tonight would be great, old timer_ it reads

Tails keeps going and as he passes the living room, he speaks.

"See you ladies soon"

"Tails, I saw that-" Amy began to say

"Gotta run, bye girls" Tails says, walking out.

He sees Manic sitting on the steps playing a game on his phone.

"Lets go" Tails says

"Finally" Manic replies, standing up and grabbing his gym bag.

"Where are we heading?"

"Bus station. We missed one but another's coming soon."

The two went off through the streets and by 10 pm, they made it to the bus stop. They entered the building and saw only a few people waiting in seats.

"I'll get the tickets, you sit down, lover boy" Manic said as he walks over to the service booth.

Manic gets to the ticket sales booth, then looks over at a homeless Raccoon asking for money. Manic pulls out change from his pocket and drops it beside the Raccoon, then looks at the Woman at the ticket booth.

"Hi, can I get two tickets for the next bus to Silver Vally?"

"Yes, you can" the woman at the booth said "The next one is at midnight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool"

"Okay, that'll be $44.87"

Manic hands over the cash and he gets the tickets. He walks over to Tails, tosses a ticket at him and sits down in a seat.

"Hand that to the guy on the bus when he asks you" Manic said

"Okay. When's the bus coming?" Tails asks

"Midnight"

"Okay, then. Guess we just wait….Manic?"

Tails looks over at Manic putting in some headphones.

"I'm not listening and not gonna, just telling ya now"

Tails sits back in his chair and closes his eyes, thinking to himself while trying to pass the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Manic. Bus's here" Tails said, shaking his friend awake.

"Bout time, damn" Manic replied, standing up and picking up his bag.

12:05 am. The two jumped on the large bus and sat in the back. It would be a long ride out to Silver Valley. Tails and Manic both looked out the windows to see the highway then the country side.

Manic looked closely at a tree they were coming up to be because something caught his attention. He saw a figure that resembled his brother standing beside the large oak tree.

"What is it?" Tails asked, seeing his friend staring at the passing tree.

"It looked like S-…never mind"

After 2 hours on the road, the bus finally came to it's destination: Silver Valley.

Manic and Tails hopped off the bus and into the bus terminal. Hundreds of people were rushing through the building. They walked outside and gazed at the lit up city in amazement. It was like Las Vegas but on Mobius. Manic whistled for a cab and they made their way to a hotel. Once they got in, Manic walked up to the desk.

"Hey, yo. Can I get a 2 room setup?" Manic asked a man at the desk.

"Where'd you get so much cash from?" Tails asked

"You should learn to pick pocket. It comes in handy" Manic whispers

"What?!"

"Just kidding. I'm good at betting and taking money from suckers like our friends in the Choatix"

The two made their way up to a large suite on the top floor and saw there was two big rooms inside.

"Wicked, I call the hot tub room" Manic yelled, running past Tails.

The fox looked on at Manic and walked into his room. He noticed there was a balcony, so out he went. Tails looked out at the town, and thought about how cool this place was.

"I'm heading to bed, still tired as hell, bro. Nighty-night" Manic called from his room.

Morning came and Tails was waken up by the sound of loud music coming from Manic's room. The floor shook from how loud his tunes were blasting. The fox walked in and looked for something to eat. He opened a box of fruit loops and sat on a couch. He looked in Manic's room and saw him headbanging. Finally after the music stopped, Manic came out.

"Morning, precious. Just now getting up?" Manic greeted, tossing his shirt at his friend.

Tails slapped the shirt away, said nothing and continued to eat.

"Somebody's a little shy. Hey, dude, we're hitting the town all day today and tomorrow. Then on Saturday we'll hit the club"

"Sounds like a plan" Tails answered, finishing his cereal "when are we gonna leave?"

"Now. The mall's probably packed with babes, man"

"Manic, I got a girlfriend"

Manic pointed at his black vest and signaled for Tails to grab it and pass it to him.

"And? It's party time" Manic said, throwing on his jacket.

"I'll go with you but that's all"

"Got it. Now let's go"

Manic led the way through the streets, checking out every girl that walked by. Tails followed close until they made it to the mall.

"Okay, dude. You don't gotta watch me get some action, I guess we'll split and meet up later. Just text man if you run into trouble, bro" Manic said, walking the opposite way from Tails.

The fox kept walking and ignored Manic. Tails sat down at a bench and started Texting Amy and asked to text Cosmo.

Not too long after, Tails got a text from Manic telling him to meet up at the food court. Tails walked towards the spot and saw Manic standing with a group of people.

_Damnit Manic, better not be in trouble_ Tails thought to himself.

He walked beside Manic and looked at the group cautiously. He saw a Raccoon, a Ferret, two Dogs and a large bear talking to Manic.

"Who's your friend?" a female voice asked

"Oh, that's my right hand man Tails. This is Sadie, Marcus, Brittany, Derek and…what was your name, big guy?" Manic asked, looking at the tall Bear.

"Thompson" the Bear answered

"Right. Hey man, wanna go to a party?" Manic asked, now looking at Tails

"Might as well. Don't got anything else to do" Tails answered

"Cool. Alright, guys, he's down. Lets go"

"Wait, the party isn't on till later tonight. How about we go show you guys around Silver city?" Brittany, one of the dogs, asked

Manic looked at Tails, who was shaking his head no, and looked back at the group.

"What the hell. Sure" Manic answered.

Tails gave Manic a dirty look but kept walking with everyone. The group walked through the city for most of the day, then they all made their way inside an abandoned building. After they got inside, the group sat down in a large room.

"So, you guys decided to come out here last night?" Sadie the Raccoon asked

"Yeah. We had to wait for a stupid bus and then we got here" Manic replied.

"Cool. Hey, um, Tails? Why are you so quiet? I mean, you barely talked today" Sadie asked.

"Well, I've always been a bit shy around others so I guess it's just how I am" Tails answered back

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering. Hey, do you guys wanna smoke up?" Sadie asked

Manic and Tails looked at each other then Manic answered.

"like.. Drugs?" Manic asked

"Yeah…don't tell me you guys haven't smoked before"

"Oh, no. I do all the time, and Tails is into drinking more so yeah. You just surprised me with that question, girl. Sure, lets do this" Manic lied.

"oh, you're a drinker? Well, man I got a couple bottles in my bag I been saving. Lets drink, buddy" Thompson said, pulling out his back pack.

After about a half hour of smoking and drinking, Manic and Tails were messed up. Manic laughed at every little thing and Tails wouldn't stop talking. The building stunk of weed and booze.

"..So, then me and Manic got into a fight. I don't even know who won it, but we were both out cold at the end of it. Best fight I've had so far" Tails said, still drinking with Thompson.

"Dude, that is funny as hell" The bear said "Hey, do you have a girlfriend, man? I'm just wondering, bro. I'm not trying to be..to be uh-"

"It's cool, and yeah. Been going out since I brought her back to life"

"What?..."

"Oh, She died right, Manic explained some how I could bring her back to life cause He knew I loved her. So she came back and we're together still"

"That's a screwed up story, But it's very touching in a way, bro"

"Isn't the party starting?" Derek asked.

"Crap, yeah. We gotta get going" Sadie said, standing up.

The group walked out of the building and down the street to a house party. Over a hundred people were already inside drinking and having a good time.

"Dude, we're gonna have the best night of our lives tonight" Manic said to Tails

"I know, man. Lets do this"

"Hey, Manic, get your ass over here, man. You're gonna be the first one to down this bottle" Thompson yelled across the living room over the music and talking.

"Looks like your up" Tails said to Manic. The green haired hedgehog grabbed a large liquor bottle from the bear and chugged it all.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Manic yelled. He tossed the bottle down, ran to Sadie and started kissing her.

"Yo, buddy. What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl?!" a voice called

Manic let go of the raccoon and got face to face with the guy that called to him. It was a very tall and muscular Brown hedgehog.

"Jimmy, don't do this. We broke up, remember? Leave him alone!" Sadie called.

"Shut up, or I'll smack you up after this punk" the tall hedgehog said, looking away from Manic.

"Hey, man, you better just calm down before this gets outta-"

Just then The brown hedgehog hit Manic with a surprise left hand to the jaw and dropped the green haired hedgehog.

"Yeah, how'd that feel, sucka?! Boys help me out!" Jimmy called.

Tails knew more guys were coming to beat Manic so he picked up a beer bottle and made his way over.

"Someone call the cops!" a voice called.

"They're already here just in case something like this happened.."

The voices drowned out as Tails ran in and hit Jimmy in the head with a beer bottle, knocking him out. In a flash, Tails was punched 3 times before he knew what happened and he hit the floor.

He felt several boots to the face and gut, Then Thompson, Derek and Marcus pulled the attackers off of Tails. Sadie helped Manic and Tails up and the three ran out of the house. The police were waiting outside and jumped out of their car.

"Get to the tree house!" Sadie yelled to Tails and Manic as the cops were catching up.

Manic climbed up a ladder nailed to a tree and jumped inside a small tree house. Tails pushed him out of the way and hid in the dark. Manic looked out of a tiny window and saw Sadie get taken down by the cops.

"No!" Manic called, looking out the window. "They're not taking her!"

"What? Dude, what are you doing?" Tails asked

"Saving her, damnit…lets go!"

Manic grabbed Tails by the shirt and jumped out of the window, taking Tails with him.

They crashed on top of two officers and the police car, bouncing off the hood. The cop arresting Sadie let go of her and jumped on Manic and Tails. The raccoon looked at the sight in disbelief. As Manic was getting cuffed he looked directly at Sadie.

"Run!" he yelled to her.

As he tried fighting, he was hit with a police baton and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Manic and Tails find themselves in a holding cell inside Silver Valley county jail. Manic looks around the cell and sees they're not alone. He glances over at a large Wolf, five hedgehogs and a tattooed Moose sitting across from the two. Manic looks back beside him and sees Tails laying down on the floor facing the wall.

"Hey Tails" Manic starts "I can't feel my face…or my arms…or my rib cage"

"You don't know how much I want to punch you right now" Tails growls

"Whoa, what's your deal, bro?"

Tails sits up and stands in front of Manic, the left side of the fox's face bruised up and some dried blood stuck to his fur.

"What the hell happened to…oh wait…oh yeah" Manic said, still sobering up.

Tails laid back down. A police officer walked up to the cell and looked in at the inmates.

"Hedgehog, Manic….Prower, Miles" the officer called, holding a clip board "Stand up"

Manic stood up but doubled over in pain and Tails just put up his hand.

"Assault, attempting to flee, destruction of property, you boys had a hell of a night, now didn't ya? You guys aren't even from here. Says here you're from that little station square just down the way. Well, you're in my county now, boys. My name's sheriff Jeff Stone, but you can call me Stone. Isn't that right, boys?"

"Yes, Sir" all the inmates said in unison.

"Now, we've already sentenced you both to 3 years on prison Island-"

"What?! You can't just send us off without a trial and-"

"WE ALREADY DID…you think you can just show up in my town to start shit and just go home? No, it don't work like that. I don't care if your brother is Sonic the hedgehog and You're his Sidekick 'Tails', you do the crime, you do the time. That's how it works. You do whatever I tell you, even if I say jump off a bridge, you comply or we will end you both"

Manic ran at the bars and tried reaching the sheriff but couldn't reach him. Stone just gave Manic a smile and stepped away from the cage.

"Now, there's a shuttle bus coming here to pick you two punks up in about 10 minutes so be ready to get your asses moving. And don't make this hard for yourselves"

The sheriff walks away, shutting off the lights and closing a large concrete door to the holing room so there was only a small window letting light in the room.

"Goddamn that guy. I hate this city cause of him, now" Manic said

"If I could feel my arms, I would smash you a good one, you know that, you prick?" Tails answered

"What did I..oh yeah, I keep forgetting"

Tails looked at the wall and noticed something, so He stood up and saw a crack in the wall. He looked in and saw the garage. Then he saw Stone, 10 cops and three handcuffed hedgehogs. '

_what the.._ Tails said to himself.

He looked and saw Stone pull out a silenced pistol and aim it at the first hedgehog.

"Manic! Come here!"

Tails pointed to the small crack and Manic saw the first hedgehog take the bullet in the head.

"Jesus!"

Manic kept watching and saw the other two get iced in the same way. Then he saw Stone walk to a picture of faces. About 20 pictures of guys and half of them had Red x's over their faces. Stone crossed out the last three in the middle row and circled another one.

Manic quickly jumped away from the crack as he saw Stone walk towards the wall. The sheriff sat in chair next to the crack and started to talk to another officer.

"I actually have Sonic the hedgehog's brother and his best friend stuck in there. If we drop em', Sonic will come here, then I can silence him. I love this job, I get to take out one scumbag after another.." Stone said

Tails and Manic looked at each other and just looked down.

The room went silent for 10 minutes then finally the door opened and the lights came back on.

"Alright, ladies. Time to get up, your rides here" Stone called from an intercom.

Manic and Tails reluctantly stood up and started walking to the door. Four officers and Stone stood in front of them to cuff and walk them the two to the bus.

"We know about your little "Hitman game" I'll tell you right now, my brother will come and kill you all. All you pieces of shit-"

Stone quickly hits Manic in the gut with his baton and the hedgehog hit the floor.

"Well, we'll see about that, punk. I bet he can't even find his way here anyway, so at the end of it all, I win and you two die. Boys, lets take em' out back" Stone ordered

"Sir, we got trouble!" one officer called

"What is it?!" Stone yells

"Those damn Rouges!"

Stone and two officers leave to see what the problem was outside and Manic saw the perfect opportunity to take off. He elbowed one cop and Tails foot sweeped the other and the two ran out the front door almost as fast as Sonic himself.

"Stop those damn punks!" Stone yelled

Manic and Tails were long gone before any cop could see where they went. Stone ran to one side of the building by himself to find a shortcut back into the garage.

Just as he turned a corner of the building, two hands grasped his throat and pulled him off the ground. Manic appeared in front of the sheriff who was being held up by Tails.

"I'm gonna tell you how we do things. We don't take crap from crooked cops like you. Now hand us the keys to the cuffs and things won't get messy"

Stone hesitated but complied and Manic took off his cuffs. Tails tossed Stone to the ground and unlocked his cuffs and ran.

"I'm gonna get you two punks. Mark my damn words" Stone called to Manic

"Try me, pig" Tails called

After 3 hours of running Manic and Tails finally got back to the city and stop at a park.

"Hell of a night, eh bro?" Manic said, sitting on a bench.

Tails said nothing and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up"

Manic ran up to Tails and put his hand on the fox's shoulder to keep his balance. Tails pushed him off and gave Manic a dirty look.

"Wha- dude, what's wrong?" Manic asked

"This whole trip I've taken your shit, your insults ,Your stupid ideas and everything. I got punched out for you and now we're wanted criminals. I gotta come back home like this, you know. That is if I ever get home. I should've just stayed home. Now I know why Sonic left you guys a long time ago"

"What did you just say?" Manic asked, getting in the Foxes face

"You heard me"

Manic threw a punch at Tails but he ducked and picked up the hedgehog and tossed him at a garbage can. Manic quickly got to his feet, tackled Tails into a tree and gave him a bunch of gut punches.

Tails head butt the hedgehog away and kicked him in the gut, knocking Manic down. Just as Tails went to walk away, Manic pulled him to the ground and started to punch him in the face.

"Don't ever talk about my brother like that again!" Manic growled, still punching away.

"I'm surprised he still calls you his brother"

This angered Manic even more but Tails tossed him off and got to his feet. The fox ran at Manic and grabbed him by the shirt and flew up to the sky. The two flew up higher and higher then they started to nose dive to the ground. They crashed on top of a building and laid in pain.

Manic coughed and rolled over to see where Tails was. The fox slowly got to one knee and crawled over to Manic and started to lightly punch him.

"Okay, okay! I'm done.." Manic coughed again "Dude, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for every shitty thing I did. Can we just stop fighting? I think I broke my rib cage, man"

"Yeah, I guess…" Tails answered, sitting away from Manic

"So we all good?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, I think I broke something too"

The two laughed and sat up. They shook hands and got back to their feet, and watched as the streets filled with cop cars.

"We better get the hell up outta here, dude"

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea"

Manic and Tails cautiously walked the back streets back to the hotel but stopped once they saw the cruisers sitting outside.

"damnit, what are we gonna do now?" Tails said

Just as Manic went to speak, his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see who it was but it was an unknown number. He answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Manic, you're alright, thank god"

"Sadie?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen, the cops are all over town looking for you guys. I think wherever you were staying at isn't safe anymore"

"Yeah, I can see that"

"Come to the hangout right now, me and Thompson are waiting here"

"Okay, be there right after we bust up this cop"

"What?!"

"Just kidding, girl. We're coming now"

"Okay. Stay safe"

Manic hung up and looked at Tails.

"So, what's the plan?" Tails asked

"We're going to the hangout to see Sadie and Thompson"

Tails and Manic slowly made their way past the fuzz and slipped through the back streets. Just as they were on the corner of the street where the hangout was, a cop car turned down the same way.

Manic and Tails quickly ran behind a nearby house and hid but the cops already seen them. The officers ran out to the house but when they went behind, there was no one there.

"I swear there was someone here.."

Tails and Manic appeared in the trees and made there way to a power line. The climbed across the wire and jumped down into the top of the abandoned building.

"Hello?" Manic called

"Manic, Tails! What the hell happened to you guys?!" Sadie asked, noticing there bloody faces.

Manic pointed at Tails.

"What?! No! it was you who dragged me with you and jumped outta that damn tree house!" Tails exclaimed

"So it was your idea…" Sadie said

"Yeah, well I-"

Manic was stopped by Sadie kissing him. After she let go Manic stepped back and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I just got a big pain in my rib cage, lets do that again"

"Now's not the time to be lip locking, spike. We got cops looking for ALL of us" Thompson said

"What?" Sadie said

"Yeah, so we're all screwed"

"Maybe not" Tails said

"How, fox? The cops are looking to bust all our asses because of you guys" Thompson replied

"We know what this sheriff does on the side when he isn't busting people for nothing" Tails said

"Oh yeah" Manic added

"The whole force, actually" Tails said

"What was it?" Sadie asked

"We saw them kill three hedgehogs" Manic answered "They're all like hitmen paid to kill people, there was a picture of guys and everything. The sheriff even crossed out the pictures of the hedgehogs.

Thompson turned his head and looked at Manic.

"What? Who were they?" Thompson asked

"I don't know, but the looked kinda young" Manic answered

"What were they wearing?" Thompson asked, getting louder

"One was wearing a green t shirt and blue jeans, next was wearing orange shirt, blue jeans and the last was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans" Tails answered

"That son of a bitch!" Thompson yelled

"what?" Manic asked

"My step brothers went missing last week…GODDAMN IT!" Thompson yelled again

The large bear walked to a window and put his head down.

"Dude, we can take him down for this, we just gotta tell everyone in Silver Valley, and the whole police force will go down" Manic said

"Yeah, people here are gonna need evidence of this, guys. There no just gonna believe the police are hired hitmen"

"Then it looks like we're getting proof, but we're gonna need help" Tails said

Manic and Tails looked at Sadie and Thompson, then they spoke.

"Anything to take these cops crooked cops out" Thompson said


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sadie asked

"Yeah, it's cool. I got this. Just make sure they're there when the time comes" Manic replied

"Okay, stay safe"

"No goodluck kiss?"

Sadie leaned in and quickly kissed Manic and then ran back to the hangout. Manic walked alone down the street, the nighttime rain pouring down. He walked in the middle of the street and tossed a rock at a cop car.

In seconds, dozens of police officers lined the street. Then Stone stood face to face with him.

"So, turning yourself in, huh? Where's your buddy?" Stone demanded

"He ditched. Just me, pig" Manic replied, now getting cuffed.

3 police cruisers and 1 SUV guarded one swat team truck down the streets, through the country side and back to the jail. Officers walked Manic to the lower part of the garage to where the first shootings took place. The bodies were still there, rotting.

"Uou, Manic the Hedgehog, are one sorry son of a bitch to have just surrendered your life, boy. Are you ready to die?" Stone said, pulling out the silenced pistol.

"First, I just wanna say The hell with all of you, when you guys are buried, my Brothers will spit on your graves" Manic replied

"Is that right? You sure you wanna go out with those bold words?"

"No, I wanna say this: I'll be one of them spitting on your graves"

Manic spit in Stones face and smiled. Just as Stone pointed the gun, he heard guns going off behind, so The crooked police officer turned around. He saw his men get taken down by about 30 mobians.

Stone turned around and aimed at Manic but he was gone, then Stone got two big arms locked around his neck. Thompson had a hold of him.

"No, wait it out, man! We gotta go!" Tails yelled in the chaos

Thompson let go and him, Tails, Manic and the rest of the guys jumped in as many squad cars they could fit in. they all took off back to the city, but the swat team and Stone were in pursuit.

Tails was driving the leading car and looked back to see where the swat team was at. He looked in his side mirror but it was shot out so he leaned away from the window.

"I'll hold em' off, you keep driving" Thompson said, pulling out a machine gun.

"where the hell you get that from?" Manic asked

"I can get lots of things from my homie in the black market"

Thompson leaned out his window and started to spray the street with bullets while Tails got the cruiser to it's top speed. Finally, they lost the swat team and still had most of their guys behind them.

"ok, now we gotta go to the center building with the controls to the big screen" Tails said "you did get a video of that place, right?"

"I started filming the instant I got in there" Manic said

"Good, now we can-"

in a flash, an SUV side swiped the police cruiser and the car flipped. Stone slipped out of the driver's side door and fell to the ground, bloody nose from the impact. He walked away from the SUV and made his way to the flipped cruiser.

He pulled out his gun but was tackled to the ground by Thompson and took a flurry of punches from the bear. Tails and Manic crawled out of the wreckage and slowly to their feet.

"Go! I got this piece of shit!" Thompson yelled

Tails and Manic hurried to the control building and up the stairs when they heard a gun shot. Manic looked out a window and saw Thompson fall to the ground, blood splattering on the asphalt.

"No! damnit, he killed Thompson!" Manic yelled

"We gotta keep going, man. Come on, we gotta go!" Tails said, dragging Manic to the top floor.

The two busted in the control room and Tails tossed his back pack on the table. He unzipped it and pulled out some wires for the computer. He took the video camera, plugged in the wires to it and hacked into the computer. Within a minute he was in and had the controls to the big screen that was on the front of the building. Once he could put the video on, the city could see what was going on in the police station.

"Okay, this guy should be up in about one minute, Manic" Tails said

"Cool. Now this city can see these cops for what they are-"

The two stopped because they heard the sound of a gun being loaded and then they saw him.

"I suggest you don't show that video, unless you wanna end your lives here tonight in this very room. Your choice, boys" Stone said, pointing the gun at Manic and Tails

"This city is gonna see what you "cops" are really all about. Money" Manic said

"Is that what you think? No, it's not about money. It's about taking out the punk kids and would be threats in this disgraceful town. It's about cleaning the streets of scum like you two"

"We're not the one's who kill for money, so that makes you scum, buddy" Tails shot back

Stone shot a round just above Tails' head and loaded it again.

"Next time I won't miss. Take out that video. Now"

"Sure, just one thing though….does killing make you think you're a man?" Manic said, taking a step forward.

"Get back or-"

just like that, Thompson ran up behind Stone and tackled him out of the 22nd storey window. Tails and Manic looked out as Stone went flying to the ground. They could see Thompson then they heard a voice.

"You guys gonna just gonna sit there?" The bear said, hanging of the window by one arm.

Tails and Manic helped the bear in the window and to his feet.

"Dude, that was sick!" Manic said "Are you ok? You look like you need help, you just got shot"

"I know. I'm fine, guys, really…Don't you got some video hooked up?" Thompson replied

"Yeah, I'll show it now"

On the street, the police were fighting with the guys who helped Tails and Manic escape the jail. Then, a video of the police aim the gun at Manic, then the dead bodies showed on the screen. Every eye was on the screen. Manic looked over at the table the computer was on and saw a microphone.

"Hey, you think this works?"

"Go try it out"

Manic walked out a ledge and spoke.

"This is a video of what the police were doing and gonna do to me, and even to any one who opposed them. There all killers. They killed innocent Mobians and they will if you guys don't do anything. It all started with Mr. officer Stone down there…well when he ws alive. But these guys will still do it. We need to stop them tonight. Run them outta this city and get rid of them any way we can"

Manic looked down and saw all the Mobians who lived in Silver valley had flooded the city and ran the cops through the streets. The mob beat the cops who didn't run and all the other cops were out of town.

"Dude, we did it! We saved Silver Valley!" Manic said to Tails

"Good job boys" Thompson said

Manic Tails and Thompson walked into the streets and were crowed by a big group cheering for them. The celebration lasted all the way until daylight came. A new police force from south came in and took over from there. The group was having a party for Manic and Tails at Sadie's house.

"This place is wicked girl" Manic said, walking with Sadie through the backyard.

"I have to keep this place clean" Sadie replied.

"Wonder what Tails and the guys are doing"

Manic and Sadie looked inside and saw the rest of the group drinking away in the living room and laughed.

"Hey, Manic?"

"Yeah?" The hedgehog answered

"Do you…do you wanna stay over tonight?"

"…oh, OH….I see where you're getting at. Yeah, I'm cool with it"

"Okay. Wanna go right now? It's getting late"

"Yeah, lets go then"

Manic and Sadie kissed one more time then went inside, but were stopped by Tails.

"Hey, is it cool if I play this guitar?" Tails asked. Holding a blue electric guitar

"Yeah, just be careful. That belonged to my father." Sadie answered

"Okay, guys. This is a little song one of my best friends taught me before he left, it's called "Sweet child o' mine" by Gun's and Roses"

Tails played the song a bit rough but got the hang of it and played the rest perfect and the rest of the guys sung the lyrics. Around 6 am, that's when everybody passed out. At 3 in the afternoon Manic went downstairs and saw Tails sitting on the couch playing a few guitar chords on Sadie's guitar.

"You're hooked on that damn thing aren't ya?" Manic said

"Yeah, I like playing now. I never knew I was pretty decent"

"Guess Sonic showed you a lot more then just one song, eh"

"Yeah. But the rest I learned. Why, I don't even know what I'm playing to be honest"

"eh, that's cool"

"So, we heading back today?"

Manic hesitated to answer, so Tails stopped playing and looked at him.

"Right?" Tails said, waiting an answer

"I don't know if I wanna go back. I was a loser there, and here I'm someone cool. A rebel, an outlaw. We both are. You have something to go back to, I don't. So I think I'm just gonna stay, dude"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, man. I'll give you the money to go back. Just tell everyone It was cool meeting them, but I found my new home here"

Tails stood up, put the guitar down and looked at Manic.

"It was great riding with you, man. Hope everything works out here for ya"

Tails hugged Manic and got his back pack. He walked to the bus terminal and paid for his ticket back. Just as Tails went to sit down, he saw Manic running toward the terminal.

"What are you-"

"I had to leave, man. Sadie wanted a long term relationship or something"

"Man, that's funny. Guess the Outlaws are rolling again"

"I like that name:Outlaws"

"Here, grab yourself a ticket before this bus gets here" Tails said, handing Manic some cash.

The bus came and the guys jumped on, knowing coming back was the best decision. Tails and Manic got back to Station Square. They walked back to the half way mark of Manic's house and Tails' house and split up. After they went their separate ways, they went home to tell everyone of their story.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails walked the streets for awhile, then decided to go home. As he entered his house, he found Cosmo asleep on the couch. He threw his bag to the floor, sat down beside her and woke her up.

"Baby, what are you doing sleeping out here?" Tails asked

"Oh, Tails, you're here…I slept out here because I tried calling you all night last night but no one answered, so I thought you were coming home"

Tails stopped and tried to think why he didn't answer his phone, then he remembered he let Thompson play golf with it while he was drunk.

"Damnit!" Tails yelled

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. lets just say I had a hell of a night, babe"

Manic ran inside his brother's house and into Sonia's room.

"Sis, I gotta tell ya what I did in Silver Valley. Okay, me and Tails met these guys, got drunk, partied got arrested, fought the cops, saved the city, got drunk again and I got laid. All In 2 days" Manic said excitingly

"Um, getting laid isn't something you should tell your sister, but okay. Did you guys even go to that stupid club party?"

"Damnit, that's what I forgot to do" Manic said, pulling out the admission tickets "Wait, how'd you know we were gonna go to-"

"I bought you those stupid tickets hoping you would bring me, you dick"

"Oh yeah…I keep forgetting little things like that. Hey, when we were on the bus, I swear I saw Sonic"

"Really? He was here yesterday looking for you. He wasn't happy and he really went off on Amy. He said he got into a fight with knuckles, too. You should try and find him"

"Ah, I'll go next week, I'm to tired, goodnight sis" Manic said, laying down on Sonia's bed

"No, this is my damn bed. Go sleep downstairs, you smell like booze" Sonia said, tossing Manic out.

He tumbled down the stairs and laid on the floor.

As Manic got to his feet, there was knocking on his door. He opened it and saw a black eyed Knuckles.

"Where's your brother? I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Try your mother's house, meat head"

Manic shut the door and laid on the couch, ignoring the loud banging on the door. He pulled out his phone and text Tails.

Within minutes the knocking stopped and Knuckles was gone. He text Tails again.

_How'd you get rid of him?_

_Told him I just ran into Sonic and he was going to the casino right now, So Knuckles left_

_Thanks, bro_

_Anytime_

_Manic turned on the music on his phone and laid back._

_So this is what Sonic does everyday….I could get used to this_

**THE END**


End file.
